


Go Green

by spnsmile



Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel is a Novak (Supernatural), Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Ending, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Random & Short, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: It's a literal race, car racer Dean Winchester is a man on a mission until he hears a gravelly voice from the commentator's box talking about him. Then the commentator's face flashes on the screen- he sees an extremely gorgeous guy with eyes of the sky- what the...?He just has to win, right?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860856
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Go Green

**Author's Note:**

> written for August prompt day 12: cute-meet

It’s the championship of the CWCar series season 15 in the Texas Motor Speedway 5000 with the grand stadium already packed of a hundred thousand screeching fans cheering on their favorite motorist despite the warm and smoldering late afternoon heat in the stands. The excitement is palpable amidst the roaring engines, the clatter of gears, the clamor of the overly enthusiastic crowd, and thundering of thousands of impatient feet. The reek of burnt rubber and oil blends with the sweet aroma of food and snacks brought in as everyone awaits the beginning of the race.

From the commentator’s box booms the voices of the resident commentator Gabriel Novak, with his partner Chuck Shurley both watching the monitors and the race bar with quick eyes and witty remarks ready at hand, entertaining the crowd until the official time starts.

“We have commentator expert Castiel Novak with us here, and yes people we got similar last name not because we are husbands, but because we are brothers,” Gabriel is saying dynamically, fully equipped with a headphone like his partner and his brother, while twirling a pen in his hand, “so ladies and gentlemen, the three gentlemen here are still available,” the crowd jeers and throws caps in the air.

Two large screens show the media coverage from above, screening the top drivers with their respective colored uniforms and teams, close up one after another. Chuck takes the mic.

“It’s time for the season 15 of Texas Motor Speedway which will turn on the lights in half an hour, the track is really hot with a bit of wind but we all know that once the sun is down a different kind of blaze is going to ignite the night, with the speed of more than 2 hundred miles an hour. Last week was about survival with ten racers out of the league— tonight is the judgment. The last time our series was in glory was last year, when this everything-in-one-package, Dean Winchester—” the widescreen shows a very handsome man with clean-cut light brown hair wearing a fit blue racing suit and matching black sports cap in the middle of wearing his gloves. The crowd goes wild and Dean Winchester lifts his eyes to the screen, revealing a pair of deep green eyes that sparkles brightly. He smiles at the camera with dimples showing, corner of his eyes crinkling. Crowd screams. 

“And he kills,” Gabriel comments, “Way to win the crowd, what an ace heartthrob, Dean Winchester—"

“No wonder the number of our crowd’s tripled in digits—he sold tickets for the next five years—” comments Chuck lightly. “What can you say about his track record, Castiel?... Cas—?”

Gabriel and Chuck both look at Castiel who is staring at the screen unblinkingly.

“Cassie?” Gabriel calls again.

Castiel half glances at his brother then nod, acknowledging the question.

“He is certainly a very beautiful man,”

Gabriel and Chuck exchange glances. The camera doesn’t cut from Dean who stares up the commentator’s box before walking back to his racing car where his team is making last-minute checks.

“He is, he is,” Chuck says after the pause, “He’s the first local winner in the series and is the defending race winner here in Texas.”

“Remarkable,” Castiel narrows his eyes, “I think I found a favorite.”

“You have to fall in line,” Gabriel‘s lips quirk up, while Chuck laughs and goes, “Is that a dib, Castiel?”

Castiel more or less inclined his head, eyes not moving from the screen.

“I think my brother knows what’s he’s talking about, he’s the expert,” Gabriel pipes on, “But tell you what, Dean Winchester has to gear it up if he wants to defend his title. He’s three points behind the point leader, Dick Roman who’s a season favorite too, a powerhouse, not to mention Winchester’s just two points ahead of Amara, your sister— a very fearsome racer—"

“It’s a family race.”

“—in order to win this year’s championship.” Noise from the crowd, a little boo, and more thumping of feet.

“I don’t doubt Dean Winchester will win, he’s got the best asset I’ve ever seen,” Castiel shuffles through the paper containing the participant’s information, “Very good statistics and talent. He’s got both my hands down in winning this race.”

“Castiel, your type is showing.” Gabriel snickers on the microphone. Castiel scowls exactly as Gabriel hits the monitor tab showing the commentator stand on the widescreen too. Gabriel focuses the screen on Castiel who squints at the camera then turns to his brother.

“I don’t have a type.”

“Oh, yes you do. Or at least, now Dean Winchester knows who’s late and at the end of the line of his great wall of China long list of fans. That, people of Texas, is my brother with the fierce baby blue eyes— our expert guest on the field—"

“Gabriel, we got ten left,” Chuck whispers to his friend who nods but there’s the crack of another microphone—static sound that made the trio look at each other—then a rough voice deep has the stands both screaming again as Dean Winchester’s face appears on the second screen. He has apparently approached one of the reporters on the field, smiling boyishly at the screen with his attractive vibrant face making everyone swoon.

“Uh, hey—hey, Gabriel!” he waves.

“Hey, Deano, my man!” Gabriel looks down his watch then up at Dean in surprise, “Aren’t you supposed to be in your racing car, now?”’

“Oh yeah, just saw something… uh, curious—our race expert—Cas—Cas Novak?”

Chuck and Gabriel turn to Castiel already watching the screen. He doesn’t speak even when Chuck prods him to, he just stares at Dean Winchester, two monitor screens showing their faces, staring at each other.

There’s a hush that fell in the stadium.

“You think I’m gonna win this, Cas?” Dean’s face is shining with a playful curl on the corner of his mouth.

“It’s Castiel,” Castiel replies, voice gravelly, “and yes,”

Dean presses his lips and forces down his smile, but the wide monitor couldn’t possibly hide his apparent blush that reveals the number of sunflower freckles on his cheeks. Castiel inhales as Dean swipes his tongue on his bottom lips.

“Yeah, so uh… if I do, would you come down here in the pit road to congratulate me? Say hello?” he sounds hopeful.

Gabriel and Chuck raise eyebrows at each other. The whole arena has fallen silent. Castiel doesn’t look away from the Dean on the screen his deadpan expression not changing.

“It’s _go green_.”

Dean flashes a vibrant smile too blinding— just as all the lights turned on in the race track. Hearts skipping beats, Castiel and Dean gaze at each other from great distance, wordless and yearning but was cut short when Chuck leans on his microphone and shouts— “ _Texas Motor Speedway turns on the lights—!”_

 _“Idjit!”_ they heard Bobby Singers, Dean’s manager, shout somewhere on the field on the microphone. _"On your pitstop, boy! Flirt later!"_

Dean waves cheekily and dashes off. There’s a pandemonium of cheers and shouts as the race cars get in their line. The monitor clicks back to the race with Dean Winchester climbing his car now wearing his helmet. He slides in his race car with ease and with the help of his team managed to get in line.

Gabriel whistles.

“Well, there goes your second lead racer, he is definitely a man with a mission. One thing for sure, and we are certain, from the last spot on the line comes an outstanding leap— Castiel Novak makes it to Dean Winchester’s number one spot~” Gabriel and Chuck exchange high five while Castiel clears his throat with a serious case of coloring on his face.

Two minutes later— the flag of the track is raised and brought down in the air

“And— _we got a go green from Texas!”_ Chuck cries—but the race track is already burning fire. _Sharp sounds speeding wheels on the track—people screaming—and crashes— groans from the stands— it was a long haul, tiring and dangerous with cries and cheers and embraces along the way._

In the end, there’s only one victor celebrated in the middle of the flash of lights and media attention. Only one guy to take the glory. He stands there carrying the championship cup with a wreath of flowers around his neck, waving and shouting with his team.

Then they find each other. It's the eye contact at first, then drawing close towards each other second, and shyly they stepped in flat ground, facing each other finally after the long night.

It’s Dean Winchester’s win.

_“Hello, Dean.”_


End file.
